poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
With Nazz and Kevin/That night
This is how the scene for Nazz and Kevin and the night goes in Thomas, Twilight, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy's Big Picture show. rumbling and and screaming from a pipe as a heavy load travels along it. The pipe spits its load out in the swamp. The load in question is Nazz. She is quickly followed by a second load consisting of Kevin and his bike. Kevin is spit out behind Nazz, and he runs over her with his bike. When he finally stops it, he is in a clearing. Kevin quickly removes his shirt and uses it to sponge off his soaked bike as an angry Nazz arrives. Nazz: angry "How's your bike!" Kevin: oblivious "Oh, hey Nazz." slaps Kevin. Kevin: confused "What was that for, man?" Nazz: her teeth "It's late, and I'm cold." and Kevin stare at each other for a few seconds. Nazz: "Fine. I'll make the fire." stomps off. Kevin: a mosquito "Sweet." rubs two sticks together. When this fails to get a spark, she tries again. Finally she smacks the sticks on the kindling. When this doesn't work, she throws them on the kindling. At this moment, the wood erupts into flame. Nazz warms her hands by the fire. Kevin: "Wicked fire, Nazz. Can I join you?" ignores him. Kevin: "Um, I got a peanut butter sandwich. I'll split it with ya." grabs the whole sandwich and scarfs it. Kevin's stomach rumbles, and he moves closer to Nazz. Kevin: "Sure could use another sandwich." places his hand on her arm. Nazz: him "Yeah...sorry about that, dude." Kevin: "Aw, don't sweat it, doll." puts his arm around her, and Nazz reciprocates. They come closer together. Nazz: "Kev? Sorry I slapped you. It's been like such a crazy day today." Kevin: "No foolin'." Nazz: "No foolin'." Kevin: "Wait, don't move." leaves. Nazz clasps her hands in anticipation of a gift. Kevin: "Almost left her out in the cold." has come back with his bike. Nazz's eyes bulge. Kevin: "Bad for the paint, y'know?" shoves him away from the bike, grabs it, and runs with it. She then winds up and throws it into the swamp. It hits a tree and lodges there. Nazz: "THAT'S WHAT I THINK OF YOUR STUPID BIKE!" runs into the swamp and begins to clamber up the tree. Kevin: "I just don't get her, man." Nazz: offscreen "Whoa! Help!" looks back towards their campsite. Nazz is gone and the fire has been extinguished. Kevin quickly runs back. Kevin: "Yo, Nazz! Where are ya?" Rolf moon shines down brightly on the swamp. Below, yet another vengeance seeker is looking for the Eds. He cuts a more pitiful figure than most, though. This is mainly owing to the fact that he is wearing a meat grinder on his head and appears to be blind. This is accentuated when he runs into a tree. Rolf: "Who goes there?" punches straight through the tree. He then tries to yank his arm free. When he does so, he breaks the tree in three and falls in the water. The third part is the section he punched, which remains stubbornly around his wrist. He gropes for shore; finding it, he hauls himself up. Rolf: "I'll get you, insubordinate–" tree slams into him. Fortunately, it cracks as a direct result of this. Rolf, dazed by the blow, staggers around in the middle of the road. At this moment, a truck horn honks and lights shine on Rolf's face. Rolf: "Hallo?" horn honks again right before the truck hits Rolf. Rolf is knocked backwards by the blow, but some good comes of this; the helmet breaks, allowing Rolf to see again. The truck then pulls to a stop, and it's lights shine on Rolf's face. Suddenly, we are able to see that the truck is in fact the Kanker sisters' wagon, the lights are flashlights mounted on it, and the horn is a clown horn. Lee: leering "Looks like we lucked out, girls." Marie: "It's one of them! Who's after our boyfriends!" Kankers grab Rolf. our heroes Eds and all our heroes trundle down the road. Fireflies start to gather. Ed: "Look! Alien spaceships are attacking!" takes out a jar and captures them. Eddy: "That's stupid." Edd: "Call it Lampyridae, Ed." Eddy: "Say what?" Edd: "Fireflies, Eddy. These nocturnal luminescent beetles will help shed light on our journey." Mucker: Hey, what's wrong with our headlights? carrying the half-awake CMC and fast asleep Spike in his scoop, while a wide-awake Vanellope rides in his cab wee see all the engines and Dusty have their headlights on Edd: Your headlights are all right. Willy: (carrying a half-awake Sunil and Penny in his fins) Well, with how dark it is in the country, we're lucky to have some light. yawns Sunil Nevla: yawns Why must yawns be so contagous? Penny Ling: yawns I have no idea. Ed: "Fancy bug butts, I must say." yawns. Duncan: Please shut up, Ed. Eddy: the jar "So these things know where my bro lives?" yawns. Edd: "Hardly." yawns. "Oh, pardon me. But they can help us find a safe place to rest for the night." Applejack: We should be comin' up to a clearing soon. yawns Bash: (yawning) We do need... Dash: ...a good-night's sleep. (yawns) Ferdinand: That's right. (yawns) Mako: (carrying a half-awake Pepper in his fins) Yes. (yawns) And then we'll have to continue the journey in the morning. Pepper Clark: I hope we find somewhere to rest. yawns I'm too tired to even make a a joke. Eddy: "We passed a motel a ways back. We coulda stopped there." yawns. Steamy: Yeah? Well hotels cost money, an' we ain't got any! Eddy: a yawn "I would if that stupid scam worked." Princess Cadance: Well, we've got money. Dusty Crophopper: Yeah, but I don't think the manager would be comfortable with letting us stay there tonight. yawns Skarloey: Good point Dusty, but I'm too tired to turn back now. yawns Zoe Trent: on Rarity's back Besides, I don't think that motel would accept pets. yawns Rarity: Normally I would rather go to that motel, but since we're too far from it, I'll settle with sleeping in a clearing. yawns Blythe Baxter: Hiro: I wonder if Luna is watching over us right now. Twilight Sparkle: I'm sure she is Hiro. Eddy: Luna? Princess Cadance: She's the princess of the night, an alicorn like me and Hiro's special somepony. Eddy: Hiro has a princess as a girlfriend? Willy: Yeah. Edd: It makes sense, I mean Hiro's Japanese and Samurai warriors and Ninjas are Japanese and they travel by night. Ed: Like vikings? Russell Ferguson: (riding on Shining Armor's back) No Ed, Vikings are Norwegian pirates. Samurai warriors and Ninjas are Japanese and they travel by night. (yawns) Hiro: And I have a bit of Samurai and Ninja in me, I even own a plane themed like them. yawns Edd: I see, Hiro. You two are perfect for each other. yawns Pardon me. Vanellope: Can we please find a place to sleep? yawns I can't stay awake forever. Vinnie Terrio: (riding on Applejack's back) deeply Niether can I. Buttercream Sunday: (riding on Pinkie's back with Minka Mark) Yawns Me too. I need sleep to recharge my rhymer. Minka Mark: (yawns very deeply) I need sleep right now. Steam Driller: There's a clearing just up ahead. leads them into that same clearing that Steam Driller pointed out and sits down. Ed: "Ed pooped. Sleepytime guys." yawns. Edd: "An appropriate place as any, I suppose." Ed: "Nighty night!" burrows into the ground and wiggles around until he finds a big rock. He then lies against it, using the dirt as a blanket. Ed: "Ahh, comfy." Vanellope: Well, at least we'll get some sleep. Scootaloo: Yeah. out of Mucker's scoop Rattlesnake Jake: Finally. his tail to scrape a part of the ground as he then uses a shovel to put some hot cinders (from Steamy's firebox) on the ground as he curls up onto it Vinnie Terrio: Mind if I join ya? Rattlesnake Jake: Sure, go ahead. Vinnie Terrio: Thanks man. onto the cinders and falls asleep Wreck-it Ralph: punching the ground Edd: Ralph, what are you doing? Wreck-it Ralph: I'm just making this dump more comfy for me to sleep in. Edd: You sleep under junk? Wreck-it Ralph: Yeah, himself with rocks and bricks when you're in "Fix-it Felix Jr." you get used to sleeping on bricks. snickers, and Edd goes off to do something. Ed taps Eddy on the back with his foot. Ed: "Psst! Psst! Eddy, can I have a good night kiss?" Eddy: "What are ya?" tries to pull himself free, and instead pulls him to another rock before getting loose. Edd: over Ed "Excuse me Ed." labels Steamy's tender. Shining Armor: Huh? What's this? off the label and reads it "Steamy's tender" he notices he has a labor on himself looks and sees that Edd has labeled the entire campsite, including the engines, ponies, pets, and Dusty. Eddy: "Hey Sockhead, quit turning everything into your bedroom!" Charlie: Yeah, Double-D, what are you doing? Edd: "It's just that it's difficult for me to sleep in an unlabeled environment." Stephen: If you say so, Double-D. (closes his eyes while Apple Bloom and Scootaloo curl up next to him) Dusty: Alright then. up into a space in between two small Tiki rocks Sharky: a rock then uses it like a pillow Mako: a line around him with a tooth This is my sleeping space, see? And no one crosses this line! Willy: We'll be sure of that. into his side and shuts his eyes Pepper Clark: tiredly Hey Mak, could I bunk with ya? Mako: Be my guest, Peps. Pepper Clark: deeply Thanks, buddy. then slowly steps over Mako's line and then nuzzles herself in Mako's side Mako: fast asleep as he then places a fin on Pepper and slowly starts rubbing her belly Pepper Clark: in contentment as she falls asleep, snoring Fluttershy: yawns Now to get some sleep. against Willy's side My favorite kind of bed, cute, orca whale, blu... asleep Penny Ling and Sunil Nevla walk over Penny Ling: yawns Now to get some sleep. pats a spot on Fluttershy's long mane and nuzzles herself into it as Fluttershy puts her wing on Penny Ling's body Sunil Nevla: Good night. (yawns) then lays in part of Fluttershy's tail and covers himself with part of it Eddy: "Snore! I'm getting some shut-eye." tries, but almost falls off the rock. When he clambers back on, he tries another position, but this one hurts his back. "This bed's killing me!" Ed: "Trade ya, Eddy!" Eddy: "Quit talking in your sleep, Ed." Minka Mark: yawns Time to catch some 40 winks. climbs onto a small tree and falls asleep onto one of the branches Twilight Sparkle: Spike in Sweet dreams, #1 assistant. Sweetie Belle: Tomorrow, Eddy's brother. asleep and Rarity picks her up and put her next to Stephen, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo with her magic Rarity: out a tiny blanket from her bags and then covers herself with it Zoe Trent: May I join you? Rarity: MM-hmm. Zoe Trent: a spot on the blanket and slowly nuzzles herself down into it and falls asleep Rarity: Zoe with part of her blanket Pinkie Pie: on a flat rock Buttercream Sunday: onto Pinkie's tail and use part of it as a blanket. Blythe Baxter: out a blanket for a pad and then folds another one up to use a pillow, as she lays down It may not be like my own bed, but it'll still work. Plus, it's almost like camping. herself with another blanket Good night. Toby: Sleep well, everyone. Steamy: Night, y'all. Twilight Sparkle: Night. Shining Armor: Goodnight, Cadance. Princess Cadance: her wings and covers Shining Armor and Twilight with them Night. are are in a peaceful snooze when they hear a odd sound Shining Armor: Uh, what the? Evan: then cuffs. and continues Sharky: some corks out of nowhere and plugs his ears with them Twilight Sparkle: Oh well. I've slept thought worse. is now all in a peaceful snooze Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes